Don't wanna fall in love
by A Snake revu
Summary: Songfic - Die Überlebenden von T2, darunter auch Carolyn, werden von einem Kurzstreckentransporter auf dem Weg ins Bangor-System aufgesammelt. Während die Mannschaft und ihre Passagiere ihre Rettung feiern, ist Carolyn danach jedoch gar nicht zumute...


Vorwort: Das hier passiert, wenn Eltern einen losschicken, um Nudeln zu kaufen, und man dann plötzlich vor einem Regal mit mindestens fünf unterschiedlichen Spirelli-Nudelsorten steht. Dann muss nur noch _Wicked game_ von Chris Isaak aus den Lautsprechern dringen - und so kommen dann merkwürdige Ideen zustande.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wedere Pitch Black und seine Charaktere noch das Lied.

**Don't wanna fall in love**

Carolyn Fry klammerte sich an ihrem Whiskey-Glas fest. Um sie herum herrschte ein Gewirr aus Stimmen und Musik, das sie jedoch ausblendete, während sie in die bräunliche Flüssigkeit starrte. Sie genoss diesen einen Moment der Ruhe, in dem niemand sie fragte, wie sie diesen Absturz nur überlebt haben konnten. Sie war es Leid, den immer gleichen Text aufzusagen, davon, dass sie bei der Landung Glück gehabt hatten. Glück. Das Wort schmeckte bitter auf ihrer Zunge trotz des Alkohols. Von 39 Passagieren hatten nur 4 den kleinen Planeten, der auf der Karte als T2 bezeichnet war, lebend verlassen. Nachdem die erste Euphorie, dass sie tatsächlich noch am Leben waren, sich verflüchtigt hatte, bohrte sich dieser Gedanke mit all den grauenhaften Bildern hartnäckig in ihren Kopf.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. All diese Menschen feierten ihr Überleben, nachdem man die Passagiere der Hunter-Gratzner bereits abgeschrieben hatte. Wenn ein Schiff in einem unbelebten System plötzlich von den Bildschirmen verschwand, war das normalerweise das sichere Todesurteil.

Sie hatten noch zusätzlich Glück gehabt, dass ein Kurzstreckentransporter auf dem Weg ins Bangor-System ihr Notrufsignal aufgefangen und sie eingesammelt hatte. Diese Nussschale von einem Rettungsschiff war nicht gerade dazu gebaut, damit quer durchs Universum zu reisen.

Sie hatten dem Kapitän eine Kurzversion ihrer Erlebnisse erzählt, die hauptsächlich ihren Absturz umfasste. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Energie oder das Verlangen gehabt, den Überlebenskampf während der Sonnenfinsternis zu beschreiben. So großzügig diese Menschen auch waren, es ging sie nicht das geringste an.

Auf die Frage nach ihren Namen hatte Riddick sich als William J. Johns vorgestellt, was nicht einer gewissen Ironie entbehrte. Keiner hatte Anstalten gemacht, den Mann zu verraten, der ihnen das Leben gerettet hatte.

Auf dem Krankendeck wurden ihre Wunden versorgt, besonders Riddicks verletztes Bein und die Wunden an Carolyns Rücken, wo sich die Klauen tief in sie hineingebohrt hatten. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, die Fragen des Arztes zu deren Herkunft eingehend zu beantworten. Wenn der Arzt sich seine eigenen Gedanken machte, so verbarg er es hinter seinem professionellen Gesichtsausdruck.

Die Besatzung, die meisten Händler und Reisende aus dem südlichen Verse, ließen es sich nicht nehmen, eine Feier zu ihrer Rettung zu veranstalten, so sehr Carolyn auch protestierte. Der Kapitän erklärte ihr, dass dies bei ihnen nun einmal so üblich wäre. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Leute einfach nur einen Anlass zum Feiern suchten.

Also saß sie jetzt an der Theke und versuchte den Kontakt mit anderen Menschen möglichst zu vermeiden. Imam hatte sich entschuldigt, um Jack ins Bett zu bringen (die bis zuletzt lautstark dagegen protestiert hatte), und jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sie begleitet. Wenn sie hier sitzen blieb, würde sie doch nur betrinken.

Normalerweise konnte sie Whiskey nicht einmal ausstehen. Jetzt aber, da sie einigen Flaschen der alkoholischen Flüssigkeit praktisch ihr Leben verdankte, fühlte sie sich dem Getränk auf merkwürdige Weise verbunden. Es schadete auch nichts, dass es bei jedem Schluck in der Kehle brannte und ihren Kopf schwer machte.

Sie fragte sich, ob der Whiskey, den Paris in seinem sarkophagähnlichen Koffer transportiert hatte, wohl besser geschmeckt hätte. Der Antiquar hätte ihr das mit Sicherheit wortreich bestätigt. Sie fühlte einen Knoten in ihrer Kehle bei dem Gedanken, dass all diese Schätze immer noch im Wrack der Hunter-Gratzner lagen und Paris die Rechnung, auf die er bestanden hatte, jetzt wohl nicht mehr brauchen würde. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Schluck versuchte sie ihn wegzuspülen.

Der einzige Mann, der ihr diese Frage jetzt noch beantworten konnte, saß neben ihr. Er hielt genau wie sie ein Glas in der Hand und schien kein Interesse an den Festlichkeiten um ihn herum zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Gesicht schwer zu lesen, wenn er die Brille trug. Sie wünschte sich plötzlich, er würde sie abnehmen, damit sie seine Augen sehen konnte. Das Leuchten seiner Pupillen in der Dunkelheit hatte etwas merkwürdig beruhigendes. Wie der Blick eines ausgehungerten Jaguars, aber sie hatte von Anfang neben ihrer Angst hauptsächlich Faszination empfunden. Sie fragte sich, wo diese Angst geblieben war. Vermutlich war ihr Bewusstsein einfach nicht mehr fähig, sich zu fürchten. Angstvorrat erschöpft und das war es jetzt. Und sie blieb zurück mit einem Gefühlsmix aus Erleichterung und Entsetzen, den der Alkohol langsam betäubte.

Sie stürzte den restlichen Inhalt ihres Glases hinunter und setzte es geräuschvoll auf der Theke. Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte sie dem Barkeeper, dass sie gern noch etwas hätte.

„Wenn du zurück zu ihrer Kabine laufen willst, solltest du besser aufhören."

Sie musste ihren Kopf nicht drehen, um zu wissen, wer mit ihr sprach. Seine dunkle Stimme war unverkennbar. Als der Barkeeper den neuen Drink vor ihr abstellte, begann sie das Glas in den Händen hin und herzudrehen. „Ja, Sie haben wohl recht..." Sie wandte ihm den Blick zu und sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

Im Hintergrund begann ein neues Lied zu laufen, diesmal langsamer und etwas melancholisch, untypisch für die Feierstimmung, die rings um sie herrschte. Sie hatte der Musik bis jetzt nicht beachtet, aber die ersten Zeilen des Textes erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie kannte das Lied, hatte es schon öfter gehört, aber noch nie hatte sie sonderlich auf den Inhalt geachtet. Jetzt begann sie aufmerksam zu lauschen, während sie an ihrem Whiskey nippte, deutlich kleinere Schlucke nahm, weil sie das zunehmende Schwirren in ihrem Kopf spürte.

_The world was on fire  
>No one could save me but you.<br>Strange what desire will make foolish people do _

Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, als sie seinen Schrei gehört hatte; als sie zurück in die Dunkelheit rannte, um ihn zu suchen. Der Gedanke, dass noch einer von ihnen – nein, dass _er _sterben könnte, nach all dem, war ihr unerträglich gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie an seinem Arm gezerrt hatte, wie sie ihn angeschrieen hatte: „Kommen Sie, Riddick, stehen Sie auf!"

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
>And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you<em>

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sich aneinander geklammert hatten, wie sie in den Augen die Furcht des jeweils anderen sehen konnten. Der Regen rann über ihre Gesichter und durchnässte ihre Kleidung, in der Dunkelheit waren die gespenstischen Schreie zu hören, aber für diesen einen Augenblick gab es nur sie beide, zwei Menschen, vereint in dem verzweifelten Verlangen zu überleben.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
><em>_[This love is only gonna break your heart]__  
>No, I don't want to fall in love<br>__[This love is only gonna break your heart] __  
>...with you<em>

An ihrem linken Handgelenk zeichnete sich ein großer Bluterguss ab. Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit den Fingern darüber. „Danke", wisperte sie. Er wandte sich ihr zu und neigte fragend den Kopf.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Dass Sie nicht losgelassen haben."

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest nicht für mich sterben. Konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass du dein Versprechen brichst."

_What a wicked game to play  
>To make me feel this way <em>

Plötzlich griff seine Hand nach ihr, und bevor sie die ihre wegziehen konnte, hatten sich seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen. Sein Griff war fest und unnachgiebig.

_What a wicked thing to do  
>To let me dream of you <em>

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, aber sie protestierte nicht, noch versuchte sie die Hand wegzuziehen. Seine Fingerkuppen fuhren über die verletzte und verfärbte Haut.

_What a wicked thing to say  
>You never felt this way <em>

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, ihr eigener Atem klang unnatürlich laut in ihren Ohren. Sie war sich bewusst, wie verwirrt sie aussehen musste, wie verletzlich. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, die Hand wegzuziehen. Sie fragte sich, ob er es wohl zulassen würde.

_What a wicked thing to do  
>To make me dream of you<em>

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. Sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, er würde seine Brille abnehmen, so dass sie in seinen Augen nach Spuren von Spott suchen könnte. Sie fühlte sich dumm, töricht, ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Er, der eigentlich eine Bedrohung darstellte, bedeutete für sie nur Sicherheit.

_And I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart] <em>

Sie waren vereint in diesem Moment, zwei Überlebende, die einander aus der Dunkelheit gerettet hatten. Die Unruhe, die sie den ganzen Abend erfüllt hatte, Nachwirkungen der Todesangst, ließ langsam nach und wurde ersetzt von einer anderen Empfindung, die das Herz in ihrer Brust schneller schlagen ließ.

_And I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<em>

Langsam streckte sie ihre freie Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Ihre Fingerspitzen streiften die blutige Schramme an seiner Schläfe.

_With you_

Direkt neben ihnen stießen zwei Männer laut mit ihren Gläsern an und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und er ließ ihr Handgelenk los. Der Moment war vorbei. Im selben Augenblick wünschte sie sich die Berührung zurück.

Sie schob das noch halb gefüllte Whiskey-Glas von sich. „Sie haben Recht. Ich sollte besser in meine Kabine gehen, solange ich noch laufen kann." Als sie aufstand, schwankte sie leicht und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Hand an ihrem Arm, die sie festhielt. Sie sah auf, nur um ihn grinsen zu sehen. „Ist vielleicht zu spät dafür."

„Man weiß immer erst, wie viel man getrunken hat, wenn man aufsteht", murmelte sie. Sie kam sich dumm vor, als er aufstand und sie durch die feiernde Menschenmenge nach draußen bugsierte.

_World was on fire  
>No one could save me but you<br>Strange what desire will make foolish people do_

Seine Gegenwart direkt neben ihr war allgegenwärtig und überwältigend. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut an der Stelle, wo er sie festhielt.

Sie traten durch die sich automatisch öffnenden Türen. Selbst außerhalb des Aufenthaltsraumes konnte man die Musik noch deutlich hören.

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
>I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you<em>

Der Korridor, in den sie traten, war kaum beleuchtet. Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken angesichts der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit vor ihnen, dicht und bedrohlich. Anstatt den Befehl zum Einschalten der Lampen zu geben, blieb sie stehen.

Er streifte die Brille ab und wandte ihr den Kopf zu; seine Augen glommen silbern im Halbdunkel. „Du hast doch keine Angst im Dunkeln, Carolyn?"

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart] <em>

Ihr Atem klang laut in ihren Ohren, zusammen mit der Musik, die gedämpft durch die Türen drang.

„Nicht, solange Sie da sind", sagte sie leise.

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart] <em>

Sie hörte sein dunkles Lachen, rau in seiner Kehle. Seine Hand umfasste immer noch ihren Arm.

_With you _

Er hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und sah sie an, mit seinen Pupillen, die das Licht reflektierten, das durch die Türen fiel. Sie fühlte das Hämmern in ihrer Brust, als wollte es sie auseinandersprengen. Irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf schrie, dass sie gerade einen furchtbaren Fehler machte, aber der Gedanke drang nicht richtig zu ihr durch.

_No I..._

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an ihn. „Riddick?", wisperte sie gegen seine Halsbeuge. Er gab nichts zurück, aber als sie aufsah, beobachtete er sie aufmerksam. „Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht für sie sterben würde...da habe ich gelogen."

Sie sah die Andeutung eines Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem atemlosen Kuss trafen.

Das war das letzte, was sie für eine ganze Weile sagte.

_Nobody loves no one..._


End file.
